1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a stack structure and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a chip stack structure and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, varied semiconductor elements have been invented. For example, semiconductor elements include memory, microprocessor, sensing chip and MEMS. The semiconductor elements have different functions. Some semiconductor elements are disposed on a package substrate to be formed a semiconductor package. Each semiconductor package is soldered and disposed on a printed circuit board, such that those semiconductor elements can perform varied functions thereof.
Because the current trend of electric product is towards “light, thin, short and small”, the electric product is getting smaller and smaller. For reducing the volume of the electric product, the package technology is improved for reducing the volume of the semiconductor package.